Pokemon Mythic Dungeons
by dragonmoonwolf77
Summary: [Hiatus] When Eevee turned Hazel is thrust into the Pokémon world. She must work together with her new-found Friends; Cinder (Charmander) and Ivy (Bulbasaur) to discover her purpose. But sinister shadows and peril... Sabotage her quest, along with some forbidden help.
1. Prologue

**Pokémon | Mythic Dungeons : Prologue**

Welcome!

 _In a few moments you will be transported to a world inhabited only by Pokémon._

 _But before we leave I need to determine what kind of person you are._

 _For a Pokémon's nature is very strong, it guides and defines them._

 _That is why I wish to give you a suitable form._

 _So do not think too hard, trust your instincts._

 _Are you often disappointed in yourself?_

 _ **Yes...**_

 _Do you wish you could be more helpful?_

 _ **I try, but I can never seem to do enough.**_

 _Do you have many friends?_

 _ **A few close ones, but they seem to be slipping away...**_

 _What do you think of the world?_

 _ **I believe the world is good, but there is a lot of bad standing in the way**_

 _Are you perhaps the shy type?_

 _ **Um... Yes**_

 _I see then let me look into your soul to make my final judgement._

...

...

 _You spirit is ..._ **A clear silver**

 **Silver?**

Yes... A silver that shines in many colours, and will never fade.

...

I have also seen what kind of person you are... You are the vulnerable type.

 **...**

You are often troubled by many things, sometimes you act shy out of cowardice. You often try to keep your emotions bottled up, afraid to show your true self. But if you would brave it, you may be surprised of what you could accomplish.

...

You character is that of an Eevee.

Hmm... Suits you

Now choose who shall be your greatest friends. Nothing could tarnish your friendship.

...

I see... Interesting choice.

I will have to take away this conversion from your memories, you will remember nothing of yourself except your name. You see we must do this to keep our land pure. Now be brave and prosper through this new world!

 **W...wait!**

...

 _Be strong child, I will see you soon. I pray you can help._

* * *

So here is the Prologue for PMD, I will be posting chapter 1 next week. Hope everyone who reads it enjoys it.

Also thanks to guest and Stellahxhluvr for their reviews ;D

Feel free to message me on comments. See Ya!


	2. Chapter 1

_Thanks to Guest and_ Stellahxhluvr for reviewing! ;3

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A mysterious origin**

\- Cinder

"Ughh..." The Pokémon Eevee groaned. Dark spots blurred its vision. It saw a small silver ribbon before dazed, it blacked out in an unknown place.

A Charmander and Bulbasaur walked through a forest.

"Hey Ivy? Do you reckon we should check the cave?" Cinder the Charmander asked.

"Uh... Sure I mean why not, it's not like we have anything better to do." Ivy the Bulbasaur replied.

The two walked towards a small mysterious cave at the outskirts of the forest. So far it had held luck for the duo, providing some Poké (the worlds money) and some small gems and shards. They wandered in, the Charmander leading the way with his flame.

"What would ya do without me eh?" He joked.

"I'd probably be a lonely Bulbasaur." Ivy replied meekly.

They spotted some Poké and even an small red shard. The came towards the last Chamber of the cave, a large room full of runes covering the walls depicting battles of myth and legend in unknown languages. Then the Bulbasaur stumbled.

"Hey Ivy you ok?" The Charmander said worriedly.

"Yeah... I just stumbled on something." Ivy replied.

Charmander lit up the area where Ivy had tripped and saw a large brown mass of fur.

"Uh... Looks like a - Pokémon maybe?" He said. Tilting his head to get a better angle.

"Is it dead?" He whispered.

Then it stirred, it slowly stood up. It stumbled some times, as if it was in its body for the first time. Adjusting to the light it blinked its large brown eyes. It dropped a small silvery bow but tucked it into its fur in an instant. Then it stared at the two Pokémon.

"Um... Hi. I'm Cinder and this is Ivy." The Charmander said slowly. "Soo... You ok there... Eevee?"

The Eevee's eyes lit up in alarm. "Wait a second, you are a talking Pokémon." It started pacing nervously. "Woah, woah okay where am I. Who is this eevee. Who are these talking Pokémon." It rambled on to no one in particular.

"Hey Ivy you think this Pokémon's kinda... Weird?" Cinder said and leaned over to Ivy.

Ivy rolled her eyes.

"Excuse me? But who are you?" Ivy asked the Eevee.

The Eevee stopped, realising it was being talked to.

"My name is Hazel, and I'm a human." It answered simply as though it was very obvious.

"You look like a very ordinary Eevee to me," Cinder said.

"What?!" The Eevee said genuinely surprised. It's tail swished nervously, as it shifted its paws. " Then it paused. "Wait a second I...I can't remember anything!" She realised.

"If you want, we can go see your reflection in the stream just outside this cave?" Ivy suggested.

She silently nodded in agreement. Blinking back tears.

Hazel the Eevee trudged silently behind Cinder and Ivy. They soon came out the cave and Hazel rushed to the stream. She stared at her own reflection for a while. Then slumped down next to a tree. Wide-eyed and confused. She looked at her paws in disbelief, swished her tail a couple times and sighed.

"So it wasn't a dream..." She murmured.

"Heey... So I dunno wanna come with us. Since it looks like you don't have a place to go?" Cinder said awkwardly.

"No... I'm fine, I can take care of myself." Hazel said calmly.

"Oh okay" Cinder replied.

"Bye then, Hazel" Ivy said.

As they parted ways. Cinder and Ivy shared the same thoughts. 'Is she going to be really okay?'

* * *

Okay so Chapter 1, here it is. Hope you're enjoying. I have also created a forum for discussions and stuff.

To celebrate 20views (I know doesn't seem like much, but it makes me happy :p) I uploaded the next chapter as well!


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - 1st Dungeons**

\- Hazel

"How in Arceus did this happen. Ughh!" Hazel cursed. 'Who am I? All I know is my name and that I am human... Was. She corrected herself. And why did I have to be an Eevee it's not like I have any useful elements, at least not until I evolve. But who knows how long that could take...' Hazel was so deep in thought she did not notice she had wandered into a forest of unnatural anomalies.

A loud buzz surprised her. She awoke out of her trance. She looked in front of her to see a large beedrill. It buzzed aggressively bearing its huge stingers.

"Hah... If I could have the fire element now would would be he time." She said angrily.

But just before it striked, a fiery aura enveloped Hazel. She felt warm and as heat rose up her body. She felt instinct take over.

It crept up her throat and came out as a small ball of fire singing the Beedrill to a crisp. 'Wow did that really come from me?' She questioned.

As she journey through the forest, the heat never left keeping, her safe from the feral Pokémon.

Then it went away and she felt the heat seep away. She felt herself again.

But she didn't know that a Charmander and Bulbasaur had followed her and witnessed the whole thing. Just as surprised as she was.

She continued to tread on, more warily this time. She noticed she was quickly gaining hunger. So she settled under a Oran berry tree and snatched some low hanging berries. 'Wow it sure it sure is weird not having any hands... But this body isn't too bad, I guess.' She pondered.

She soon made it to the end of the forest. She soon saw a small town. It was made mainly of wooden huts and tree-houses. She wandered through the town, taking note of interesting buildings she passed. "Kecleons Supplies and Wares" "Persian Bank" were some that stuck in her mind.

She saw a notice board with many bulletins and requests. But her eyes settled on a yellowing scrap of parchment that said 'Crystal Resistance.'

She stared in wonder at the words, she started to fantasies the thought.

A cry snapped her out of her imagination.

"H hey give that back!" A familiar voice shouted.

She raced towards the familiar voice. In confusion she racked her brain for an answer of who he voice belonged to. When she arrived on the scene she saw a Charmander and Bulbasaur backed into a corner by a thief.

She felt burning anger swell up, as though these were her friends and she had to protect them. She stood in front of the Pokémon ruffian.

"Wheh heh heh what have we got ere?" The Crogunk croaked. "A little brave kid who wants to stop a big ol fella like meh?" He croakily laughed.

Her burning emotion fuelled her inner heat. Bringing the warm aura upon her. "Whehe ha..." The Crogunk stopped laughing not believing it's eyes. It's eyes showed fear beyond reality.

The heat released, seriously burning the toxic frog. It took one last look and fled abandoning its prize.

The heat soon melted away.

"Wow... Th thanks for saving us" Cinder stuttered. "I didn't know you could do that" he blurted out.

"What?..." Hazel said confused.

"You seem to evolve and then 'de-evolve' or something." Ivy answered.

"So that heat I feel, is me actually..." Hazel started.

"Yeah" Cinder cut in.

"But how is that possible. Pokémon only evolve once..." Hazel exclaimed. She started pace nervously.

"Look ok? It might have something to do with you being a human." Ivy said.

"Wait, so you believe me?" Hazel said disbelievingly. Stopping still.

"Well you don't seem to be lying." Ivy said.

"Oh thanks Guys," Hazel said blinking away tears.

* * *

So as promised Chapter 2. Next chapter I'm aiming for 1000w+

Until next time See Ya!


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Charizard Cliff**

\- Hazel

"So you're staying with us?" Cinder and Ivy asked hopefully.

"Of course, like you said earlier it's not like I have anywhere else to go..." Hazel awkwardly laughed.

The trio walked down the streets towards the seaside. They soon came towards a giant cliff face.

"This cliff is called 'Charizard Cliff' for the reason it is shaped like a Charizard's head." Cinder said.

"Kinda obvious huh." Hazel said.

"Well what else could we have called it?" Cinder asked.

"Good point." Hazel replied.

"And... here is the entrance" Ivy said as she dug away at some leaves. Revealing a small hole with a ladder leading down it.

They climbed down the ladder into a chamber with a view of the sea. The stalagmites ran across the Charizard's maw. The first chamber was a large one in its head. There was another partly dug chamber leading further into the cliff.

"So this is our den at the moment" Ivy said

"We're kinda in the middle of expansion" Cinder grinned.

"It's amazing!" Hazel replied truthfully.

"Yeah, so want a tour?" Cinder asked enthusiastically.

"Sure" Hazel replied.

As Cinder led Hazel around the base, he commented on he different sections.

"Okay so here is our beds right at the jaws of the Charizard so we can see the stars as we sleep, it's a pretty awesome view. Especially with the gentle waves lapping against rock." He started. "And then here at these little niches in the rock we can keep our supplies." He pointed towards a jar standing on one of the rocky shelves. "He is where our funds are, we're a little low at the moment..." He admitted. "But we did get a little more." He said as he reached towards a small satchel and dropped a few coins into the jar. Raising it to just under a third of its capacity.

He finished leading me around the base.

"Ivy should be back soon..." Cinder started. "Speak of the Darkrai, there she is."

Ivy dropped down a large bundle of hay. And came down herself.

"Since we've got guests we needed to get a little extra bedding." Cinder explained.

Hazel wondered 'wow do Pokémon really sleep on hay, I remember sleeping on something much more comfortable as a human.'

"H-hey Hazel can you lend a paw?" Ivy grunted.

"Oh yeah, of course" Hazel replied.

They set out the clumps of straw in small piles to sleep.

"Before we get all homey, we should buy some more food Cinder." Ivy pointed out.

"Uh yeah..." Cinder said disappointed. He walked over to the jar and gingerly emptied it all into the bag, he also dropped in a couple colourful shards. Making sure to leave at least one of each standing on the shelf.

"Heh we like to keep a collection of the little treasures we find" Cinder smiled sheepishly.

Hazel looked and saw many different colours, and each seemed to radiate an aura.

"Wanna come to town with us?" Ivy asked.

"Uh... Yeah sounds great, I didn't really get a good look earlier." Hazel said.

The trio went outside, Cinder carrying the bag. They all went through town to a shop run by two Kecleon. There was the green reptilian, accompanied by his purple/pink brother.

As they saw the approaching customers they put on a 'sales-face' and greeted them.

"~Welcome, how can we help you?~" Both Kecleon said simultaneously.

"woah" Hazel whispered.

"Well we were looking to sell these evolution shards..." Cinder said. He placed a couple colourful shards onto the counter.

"Hmm... I see that should come up to sixty " the purple Kecleon replied.

'Oh, is that really it?' Hazel wondered.

Regardless Kecleon grabbed the shards and placed a handful of Poké on the counter for Cinder.

"Can we also get some apples?" Ivy enquired.

"Of course, of course" The other Kecleon brother rushed back to grab from his storages. He brought 4 apples from behind the counter.

"Oh but we don't have enough money for that many. We only got enough money for 3 apples.

"Please little friends consider this a gift from me and my brother." The green Kecleon said, "you have been coming here living on barely enough for young children. And now you have a guest."

"Now enjoy that little gift, before we change our minds!" Both Kecleon said.

"Oh thank you Misters Kecleon." Ivy and Cinder cried.

...

Back at the Charizard Cliff, they all munched on juicy apples.

"Aww sweet Xerneas, it tastes even better cause it's free!" Cinder said in bliss.

Ivy and Cinder were savouring there meal. Hazel wasn't sure if she should too. After all food couldn't be that rare, could it? Hazel dismissed those feelings and said instead.

"It sure was nice of those Kecleons to give them to us for free."

"Yeah we're sure lucky that they care about us so much, or we might be starved by now." Ivy awkwardly laughed.

After they had finished their apples, they settled into their beds and stared at the stars under a full moon.

Hazel let her thoughts wonder. 'Why am I here? Why am I a Pokémon? More important, who was I? So many questions buzzed in Hazel's mind.

"Hey Hazel?" Ivy said.

"Huh? Yeah..." Hazel replied.

"Do you know anything about your past?" Ivy asked.

"Oh uh well..." Hazel paused with a slight edge to her voice.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to!" Ivy said hurriedly.

"No... It's just I don't know anything else other than I was a human and my name is Hazel. Everything else is just cloudy." Hazel said sadly.

"Oh, well I hope me and Cinder can help you." Ivy sympathised.

Quiet snores could be heard.

"Haha looks like he's asleep already. Well goodnight Hazel." Ivy whispered.

"Goodnight" Hazel whispered back. As darkness let her eyes close and dreams swirled around her vision.

* * *

Yes 1000+ words! Hope you enjoy took a little more time, but defiantly worth it. I'll be trying to get 1000w+ out of every chapter, probably more in the future. But who knows?

Thanks for 50 views!

Also I would love it if some people left reviews? Plz? (I will acknowledge every review at the start of every new chapter)

Until next time See Ya!


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Moonlight**

-Ivy

Ivy wiped the sleep out of her eyes with her vines. She groggily got up and stretched.

She looked over to Cinder and Hazel but they were still asleep.

"Huh, better let them sleep in." Ivy chuckled.

She picked up a small water vase from the side.

She trudged outside to fill it with fresh water. She walked over to a nearby stream and leant over to the edge and filled up the pot.

Early sunlight warmed her bulb, sending relief over her being. Although it sure was kinda heavy to lug around, it had its advantages and was simply part of every Bulbasaur.

As she trudged back to the base, she felt as there someone were watching her. But she simply shrugged off the feeling.

As she arrived in the den, she was just in time to see Cinder and Hazel begin to rise. "Mornin guys!" She called cheerily. She was always in a better mood, after getting some sun.

"Morning..." Cinder mumbled still half asleep.

But Hazel was almost entirely awake.

'Wow' Ivy thought. 'She's pretty quick and alert.'

Ivy grabbed some bowels and filled them with the fresh clear water from the stream.

She passed them around the bowls of water, pausing to take a sip as well.

She poured the remainder of the water into the large storage pot.

"So anyway guys, where you want to go foraging today?" Ivy asked.

"Uhh... I dunno what do you reckon, you're our guest of honour Ms Hazel?" Cinder said turning to Hazel.

"Um... Well I don't really know any places..." Hazel replied ashamed.

"Oh yeah! Sorry about that" Cinder apologised, realising his mistake.

"Yeah he can be a little blunt sometimes..." Ivy giggled.

"Hey!" Cinder shot back indigently.

"~Never mind~" Ivy chimed. "How about..." She paused to think. "Dusk Grove?" She asked.

"Ivy you remember last time" Cinder scowled.

"Yeah but now we have Hazel here" Ivy said in defence.

Cinder grumbled but agreed.

"Guys? Just saying what kinda Pokémon live there?" Hazel asked.

"Ghosts, Dark types, Grass types..." Ivy listed. "That's the main ones, well maybe some bug types too..." Ivy said.

"You know" Ivy started as they walked through the grove. " Maybe we should visit the dojo when we get back home. I mean no offence, but do you even know how to fight?" Ivy asked.

"Well... Not really." Hazel admitted. "It kinda just comes to me when I'm in great need..." She said.

"Huh so it's instinct then" Cinder said.

"Kinda I guess..." Hazel agreed.

...

Standing in front of them was a large eerily dark forest. Shadows crept from under the trees, and a maze of leaves stood before them.

They continued to trudge on deciding to go strait ahead.

"Woah" Hazel gasped as a large Absol emerged from the side path.

"Fight first ask questions later" Cinder shouted.

As Hazel stared at the towering foe, she felt overwhelming fear coursing through her body. Screaming to run. But a coolness seemed to settle over her, in a grey aura it solidified. Filling her with calmness in the state of fear.

She stood her ground and felt her fear building up, when she couldn't hold it anymore she released. It was a concentration of emotions in one dark sphere. It sailed through the air and hit the Absol strait in the chest.

"Oomph" The Absol grunted. "You can cut it out kids" he said.

"Wait, waaat?" Cinder said. "You aren't feral?" He asked.

"Nah kid, don't you know an adventurer when ya see one?" He let in a sly smile.

He motioned towards the undergrowth, and another Pokémon came out.

An Umbreon. It came and stood near the Absol.

Absol turned to face Hazel.

"It's okay little Umbreon, you can calm down down. But nice illusion there, making me think you were an weak Eevee and all.

"Yeah...sure" she agreed as she changed back to an Eevee.

"You could learn a thing or two Umber" the Absol joked to the Umbreon.

He grumbled in reply.

"Well anyway, I'm quite impressed by your kids actions. Like a true exploration team." He said.

"Wait a sec," Cinder said. "Are you guys... the 'Team Moonlight'?" He asked in awe.

"Yep you guessed it kid" Absol grinned.

"Woah, you guys are a top notch adventure team. One of the best!" He said with an everlasting grin.

"Sorry who are they?" Hazel whispered to Ivy.

"They're part of the Crystal Resistance" Ivy answered.

Hazel nodded in understanding. Remembering the poster in town, a day or so ago.

"Huh you know, you kids have impressed me. You'd make a pretty good exploration team yourself." Absol said.

"Woah coming from you sir, that's such a compliment." Cinder replied in bliss.

"Hey kids, wanna join us for dinner?" The Umbreon asked.

"For sure!" Cinder replied instantly.

...

"Now this is the best place to eat in town!" Absol said.

The sign of Fairy café sparkled in the sunset.

"Better sweets you'll never find!"

They walked in to see various cakes, pastries and best of all gummies.

"Woah gummies are the best!" Cinder shouted. "Never really... Had one though."

"Kay back up kid, never had a gummy?" Absol said. "Have any of you ever had one?"

Ivy and Hazel shook their heads.

"Well we'll have to change that, won't we?"

He walked over to the counter and asked the Clefable for some gummies, he came over with five gummies.

They were in an assortment of colours. Red, green, black and white.

"Okay now the thing you have to remember with gummies is that ya get the right colour for your type." Absol instructed.

He slide a red one towards Cinder, a green one towards Ivy and a black one towards Hazel.

"These white ones are for every type so you can enjoy some of those too." Absol said, "now eat up!"

...

"Woah crazy day huh" Cinder said as he lay down.

'Yeah' Ivy silently agreed.

"We didn't really get to explore though..." Hazel said sadly.

"Yeah, but come on, we got a free meal, and it was like God food.

"All right then, I suppose..."

"Goodnight!" Rang around the cavern.

* * *

Wow 100 views... Hope you enjoy this chapter and pls leave a review.

Until next time see ya!


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - Illusions**

\- Cinder

Cinder breathed in the cool morning air. It fuelled his fire, leaving him energised.

"Mornin Guys!" He enthusiastically said. "So we're off to the Dojo today? I'm excited myself. Might be able to learn some new moves." He said rambling on happily.

"Yeaaah..." Hazel said stifling back a yawn.

...

After they had gotten ready, they walked to the Dojo. Kecleon managed a wave trough a line of morning customers.

Soon they stood before a large square building of stone. Huge wooden doors were open, the size was for particularly larger Pokémon.

"You're gunna love this guy Hazel!" Cinder whispered.

Torches lined the huge area it was divided into two large rooms. One was for combat and one was for training. There was also a small door supposedly a small office of some sort.

In the centre of it all was a small pink Pokémon. It had small pink ears, a long tail big blue eyes. It floated around seemingly bouncing around in the air.

"Wait, it's a Mew?!" Hazel exclaimed.

Then the Mew flew over to them.

"Ivy, Cinder wonderful to see you!" He said in a cute voice. "And who might you be?" It asked the Eevee.

"Um... Hazel." Hazel whispered quietly.

The mew did a little spin in the air. "I have heard you are a creature of many forms, huh?" It smirked.

"W...wait how do you know that?" Hazel panicked.

"Well I'm a physic you know." It said as it waved a little paw.

"But I have many forms too!" It squeaked.

In a blur it was a mirror image of Hazel staring back at her. It giggled at her expression.

"To tell ya the truth. I'm actually a ditto, but when we stay in one form for too long, we stuck. Once in the past I had a glimpse of Mew and transformed inta it in a hurry. When I looked back it had gone, but I enjoyed being mythical a little too much.

But Mew can change forms too, so it mighta been an improvement." It shrugged.

Then it floated right up to Hazel.

"I see you have got a quite a story too huh." It whispered.

It then floated a little bit away.

"So how can I help you guys?" It asked.

"Well Hazel here need to learn to fight..." Cinder started.

"Got it!" It cut in. "Well come over here Hazel and let's see here if a can teach you a technique called quick attack." It said.

Hazel and the Mew went over to the training area. While Cinder and Ivy stood at the sidelines watching.

"Sooo... Ivy" Cinder said.

"Yeah?" Ivy turned to Cinder.

"Well you know what Absol said yesterday..."

"Yeah, I know" Ivy smiled.

"And we've got 3 members now, so we would have enough." He said.

"I know, Absol even recommended it" Ivy replied as she smiled.

They were interrupted by a loud boast of Hazel's.

They turned over to see her zipping around at high speed.

"Oh My Arceus this is AMAZING!" She shouted to the heavens.

...

Cinder stared at his claws in fascination.

"Metal Claw..." He whispered to himself.

He then looked at his friends, Hazel so proud for mastering Quick Attack. Ivy pretty pleased with Razor Leaf.

"Heh" He muttered.

...

\- Hazel

As her tired head felt hay. She collapsed in exhaustion. She let her self be taken by sleep.

When she opened her eyes to a strange pool of water. It shimmered in many colours.

"Wait this is where..." Hazel started.

"Yes my child" A godly voice said. Then a large serene creature strode out the shadows.

It had a long graceful neck, with deep scarlet eyes, a large golden ring adorned with small gems was around its torso, small coloured plates floated around it, it also had wispy hair, tail and long slender legs with golden hooves.

"My child, I am sorry to have to succumb you to this. But this world needs your help, although I cannot explain it to for you you must discover it yourself. But I may grant you a memory or sight if you wish. I understand it must be hard." He said as he bowed towards Hazel.

"So anything except my purpose, right?" She asked.

"Yes" the God confirmed.

"Well... I'd like to see my friends, since family might be a bit much for me." She said in anticipation.

"Ahh yes, those who you believed to be slipping away, but they are actually quite concerned where you are, for you of course disappeared without a trace..." The God smiled.

Hazel frowned in confusion but her face changed when she saw what happened next.

He tapped his golden hoof upon the water and images started to appear.

A shifty straw haired boy stood at the left, a brown haired girl stood in the middle and a quiet black haired kid stood to the right. They were all grinning.

"Hey that's me with... Michael and Blake. Hazel whispered, a tear came down her cheek.

The puddle showed images of them together and the last slide depicted Hazel's two friends distressed, talking about her and genuinely concerned.

Tears were now streaming down her face as memories of her friends came back to her.

Hanging out, playing together, talking...

Then the images faded back into the puddle. Still emanating colour.

"I I wish I could of said goodbye, or reassure them in some way." Hazel quietly sobbed.

"If a strong will is behind that wish, it may be possible." Arceus whispered.

"Now we do not have much time, I see you have made some great friends, as fate was to have it. But I believe you will find out about your path if you continue to trust your friends. I wish you the best." He said.

He winked and then it was all gone.

Hazel woke up to be back in Charizard cliff with Cinder and Ivy.

* * *

So sorry for uploading so late... So busy

Exciting right? Anyway thanks for reading and unfortunately I have to postpone my updates to every 2 weeks because of Exams. But as soon as they are over (December) I will be posting every week again.

Plz leave a review, I would really appreciate it and will mention you at the start of the next chapter.

until next time Seeya!


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Letter**

-Hazel

Hazel decided not to tell her friends about her dream. She struggled, but put a hopefully convincing smile on her face.

"Mooorning guys!" She yawned.

"Morning Hazel" Cinder and Ivy both replied.

"So what are we going to do today huh?" Hazel asked.

There was silence.

"Uhh... Hold on be right back!" Cinder shouted and dashed.

"What's up with Cinder?" Hazel said worried.

"Don't worry, you'll find out" Ivy said and smiled.

Cinder rushed back with a paper in his claws. He folded it and placed it in an envelope.

He fiddled with his claws and sighed. "Ok... Uh... Yeah..." He said stuttering. He gave up and thrust the paper into Hazels paws.

"Um what's...?" Hazel started.

Cinder motioned to open it.

Hazel slowly unfold the letter, curious to what it contained.

She stared at the letter confused, curious, surprised.

To Team Mythic,

Thank you for your application,

You appear to have met all the needed criteria.

You have been assigned a place in our establishment

and we hope to see you as soon as possible.

-Crystal Resistance

I looked up from the letter to stare Cinder.

He stared at me hopeful for a positive response.

I decided to play with him a bit.

"What! Why would you do this?!" I half shouted.

He seemed taken back at that. He looked at me nervously.

Then I broke into a smile.

A splash of emotions played across his face. Confusion, surprised, realisation and finally a small smile.

He let in an awkward laugh, and asked a simple question. "So... What do ya think?"

I honestly did not know how to reply to that. First of all I had no idea what it was about.

Ivy seemed to recognise my response.

"You know the Crystal Resistance?" Ivy enquired.

I gave her a half nod in response.

"Well basically they're a group of Pokémon who do all sorts of jobs-" Ivy started explaining but was cut off by Cinder, who had joined in the conversation.

"Like... Rescues, arresting outlaws, deliveries, exploring new lands and getting awesome treasures. You get the idea.

"Yeah." Ivy agreed slightly annoyed.

"Well they're always acepting new members and teams." Ivy finished nodding to Cinder.

"And it's always kinda been a dream of mine to join..." Cinder shyly admitted.

Hazel smiled at this. "Sure of course I'll join, it sounds like fun!" She added.

Cinder beamed and Ivy let a approving smile.

"Anyways it looks like you kinda sent the forum already." Hazel said with an exaggerated frown.

"Yeah..." Cinder said letting in an awkward laugh.

"So when do we leave?" Hazel asked.

"Uh well first we need to pack, cause I don't know the next time we'll be back here, cuz we will probably be staying at the Resistance for a while in training before we can go have our own place." Cinder said.

"Welp better start packing." Ivy said.

I rushed to help. Packing bags with all the belongings scattered around the chamber.

When we were finished three bulging bags lay in a corner. We each hefted one, my bag contained most of the treasures Cinder and Ivy had scrounged from over the years. Another held basic supplies and the last held anything else they had wanted to bring.

We took one last look at our quaint little cave, the small rock ledge shelves, storage barrels, small beds of hay and the partly dug chamber.

I adjusted the small clear silver bow on my ear, I had forgotten about it till that moment. Only seeming to remember it at this moment. But was interrupted by Cinder.

"Well Adios Mia Casa!" Cinder said.

'See ya...' Hazel thought.

...

"Okay so here's where we have to go..." Cinder instructed as he drew a path along the parchment map with his claw. He stopped at a small village with an peculiar stone above it. All across the map, various weird symbols and coloured stones were spread out.

"Hey what are those symbols?" Hazel asked.

"You really don't know?" Cinder said.

"Yeah really?" Ivy commented surprised. "It's our main language 'Footprint runes.' Few places still use 'Unknown'."

"You're actually pretty luck that the letter was in Unknown actually..." Cinder theorised.

"Hey guys come on I didn't grow up as a Pokémon like you." Hazel objected.

However Cinder and Ivy cringed slightly at this. But they both soon dismissed the feeling.

Cinder took a shuddery breath and continued.

"So it's gunna take a day or two to get there" He said. "So we better get going!" He let out in a sudden cry of enthusiasm.

They stepped outside, feeling the gentle wind as it seemed to say 'Goodbye'. They trudged through the town. Kecleon waved goodbye, as well as countless other Pokémon Hazel didn't know. Even a small pink Pokémon waved from outside the Dojo.

They had left the town behind and marched through the jade green forest. No feral Pokémon caused them any trouble.

They had found a abandoned Pokémon den and had decided to move in.

They were digging a makeshift shelter when they heard strange scuffling noises out side. Everyone froze, a cold unsettling aura settled over two of the three.

Hazel risked a glance at the creature that seemed to attract her. Some sort of ghostly Pokémon was drifting through the forest. Strangely it was made of the skeleton of some sort of quadruped Pokémon while surrounded in a ghostly aura.

It called to Hazel beckoning her to come. Slowly in a trance she walked out the den. She was half out when something sharply tugged her back.

"What are you doing!" Cinder spat.

I snapped out of my trance and stared at Cinder. He was staring at me weirdly, then I noticed his view wasn't on me. But what was behind me, slowly I turned my head... And that **thing** was staring straight at me, it's soulless empty eyes bore into me. Then it erupted in a flare of shadows and was gone, simply gone in the time it took me to blink.

I could not sleep that night, constantly drifting in and out while soulless eyes bore into my soul.

* * *

So sorry for not updating guys, on top of exams I am now seriously sick. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

see ya ;3


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: A vine and a whip**

After the incident during the previous night. No one had started any conversations, silence accompanied the group as they traveled on. Soon they had made it through the forest and were traversing plains, when Cinder froze. Ivy and Hazel stopped too to look back at him. He fiddled with his tail, and took a deep breath.

"Look guys... I can't take this anymore, this unnerving SILENCE!" He spat out the last word in particular. "Can't we just forget about **it** and be a team again?" He pleaded.

Ivy sighed and walked over, giving a hug with her vines. Cinder looked at Hazel desperately. Hazel smiled and came over to give Cinder a snuggle.

"Okay, now we can continue!" Cinder announced with newfound enthusiasm.

Just as the sun was glowing orange, sinking down under the mountain. A hazy sight lay before the trio.

A pure white civilisation was visible in the distance. Occasional glints of deep orange reflected from the sun gave the city an almost heavenly appearance.

A bright glint reflected in Cinder's eyes as he started running towards the settlement. An Bulbasaur and Eevee following behind. Their silhouettes black against the vibrant sunset. Startled Pokémon dashed out of the grass in fear of being trampled.

But surely this has been to easy?

Of course a crogunk leaps out of the tall grass.

"Heheh told ya I'd get ya punks back" he croaked as he delivered a swift poison jab into the nearest Pokémon that happened to be Cinder.

He skid in the grass, a purplish hue spread on his stomach. He took ragged breathes due to the poisoning. But still managed to get an ember out before he collapsed.

But the crook simply lept to the side.

"Heheh you can't get by me with the same trick" he throatily laughed.

But a diversion was all was needed.

Hazel rammed her shoulder into the frog with a quick attack.

And Ivy wrapped her vines around the scum's stomach as she hurled him into the distance. A soon speck in the sky.

"Woah, Ivy remind me to never get on your bad side!" Hazel commented.

Ivy smiled cheekily.

A groan interrupted them.

They looked over to see a dwindling flame.

"Okay, we better go over there to get Cinder some help." Ivy said. "Can you lift him on my back?" She asked.

"Yeah hold on." Hazel grabbed Cinder by the scruff and hauled him onto Ivy's bulb.

"Are you sure that's not too -"

"Yeah it's fine" Ivy grunted.

...

The children rushed into the plaza. Few Pokémon were wandering around at the hour of Dusk.

"Hey excuse me..." Hazel asked a large Bull Pokémon.

 _*Snort*_ It turned to face the small brown fox.

"What do you * _Snort_ * want?" It asked.

Hazel gulped in intimidation.

"Um well we were wondering if there is like a doctor here or something?" She squeaked.

"What * _Snort*_ are you a * _Snort*_ human or something?" The bull laughed. "There's a **healer** , in that direction." He swished his tail.

 _What a joke_ the Tauros thought. _There hasn't been a human in decades. The last human had perished way after he saved the world from a renegade Darkrai. No way the world was in peril again._

* _Snort_ * he stomped off.

"Woah ok, is Cinder's flame supposed to be that small." Hazel panicked.

"It's okay he's entering Blaze now, he will be okay for a little while longer." Ivy said trying to reassure Hazel, but the desperation in her voice betrayed her.

They ran in the direction the Tauros had directed them. They soon came to a small pink hut. They dashed inside. It was a fairly spacious area with various medicines available on shelves.

A chilled pansage sat at the desk, feet on the wooden surface and was ruffling through his bushy hair like leaves.

He stood to attention upon the patients reaching the doorstep. Losing a few stray leaves in the hassle.

"Hey Guyyyz what's up?" He tried to announce smoothly.

"Uh in case you haven't noticed seed brain, my friend here is dying!" Ivy half shouted.

"Woah K chill ax, I'll get the Healer." He replied.

The Pansage strutted through a door.

A minute passed and a Blissey rushed into the entrance room, wheeling a hospital bed, an Audino following close behind. The Blissey gently lifted the dying Charmander onto the bed. The Audino taking rushed notes. They excited the room quickly.

"So hey will Cinder we ok?" Hazel asked worriedly.

"Yeah he'll be ok..." Ivy said.

"Yeah dude don't worry the Healer is seriously skilled." The Pansage announced.

"Uh yeah," Hazel grimaced.

They waited in silence for several minutes.

"So could Cinder have really died?" Hazel asked.

"Yeah, poison like that coulda killed anyone." Ivy said, drifting off her eyes glazed.

As soon as Ivy finished her sentence, cold hit Hazel like a bullet seed to the head.

* * *

 _This isn't some video game._

 _Your fictional interpretation of Pokémon is false._

 _We die just like you could of in the real world._

 _ **HUMAN**_

 _Poison means death, as it spreads through your system._

 _Burns eat away at the flesh until you burn to a crisp._

 _Paralysis stills you, frozen til death._

 _And the Freeze will numb you so you don't even know you're dying._

 _This world is just as deadly as yours._

 _No one can protect you know not even the holy one himself._

 _And yes we know, we know all. Us the reborn death, all powerful._

 _We shall claim this world, and yours soon after._

 _All your friends **OURS.** As he has promised us just._

 _So be careful little Eevee, or Death will catch you as it should of in the forest._

 _You will be the Thorn that shall burden us. So you will die as your **DESTINY HAS FATED**._

 **The soulless empty eyes bore into her mind scaring the words into her conscious.**

* * *

170 views!

Yaas it is finally the holidays! (For me anyway :3)

Thank you so much for sticking it out guys, your the best.

I would love some reviews -^~^-

I should be back to weekly updates. Maybe even some extra chapters, with all this free time.

Until Next time, See Ya!


	9. Special Episode

**Special Episode: A forbidden wish (Part 1)**

 _Huh so guess it's my turn hey? You've started to witness Hazel's awesome journey. But nows it's time to show you readers ours._

 _..._

 _Still unsure about who I am?_

 _Well if you scroll on back to chapter 5... Yep that's right, right there._

 _..._

 _Does this quote ring a bell?_

 _"That's my friends...Michael and Blake."_

 _Yep that's right, I mean it was kinda obvious with the holy one Arceus said a thing like "If a strong will is behind that wish."_

 _So of course we found our way there one way or another._

 _Well shouldn't keep you in suspense huh?_

* * *

Michael and Blake were laying down under a huge tree. The branches shielded them like a great umbrella from the sun and passerby view.

"Ugh man, where could have Hazel gone" Michael shouted as he punched the tree.

Blake was silent. He waited and then motioned towards his ear.

 **Sorry.** Michael wrote into the dirt in reply. **Hazel was always the better one with the smarts to learn sign language.**

Blake smirked slightly and rolled his eyes.

Then they both sighed.

Michael rubbed out his message and wrote again.

 **I mean where could she have gone, she didn't show up in school for a week and we were worried. Even her parents didn't give a thought to where her daughter was.**

Blake nodded in reply.

 _I swear it's as if we are the only people in this freaking city that can remember her._

He swore under his breath.

I really wish we could be wherever she is... He thought aimlessly.

"Your wish can be granted!" A shrill voice replied. "~I Hoopa master of Portals can grant your wish~"

Michael looked up to see a small horned creature floating in front of them. His skin was grey with wispy patches of magenta. Two large ivory horns were on its head. It had hypnotising green eyes ringed by gold. As well as several rings in several areas on its body. It held a questioning look, almost comical on its childish face.

"Uh sorry little dude I don't deal with..." He scanned the creature. "Weirdos." Michael finished.

That ticked the small genie off.

He fumed but regained his composure as a sly grin settled across its features. "So you don't want to see Hazel?" It taunted.

Michael cursed, he may of sabotaged his ticket straight to wherever Hazel was.

He clenched his teeth. But it was Blake who spoke, or rather signed.

 _Firstly where would you take us?_

"Oh Hoopa sees a smart one yes" it grinned cheekily. "Hoopa has been waiting after master Arceus said others would come." "He could only trust Hoopa with such a Dimensional task." "Oh yes after Hoopa was ordered to take the girl, her friends would come too." It smirked at the scene of the two boys that was unfurling before it.

"Hoopa can take you too, for a price." It smiled evilly.

Blake was signing frantically. But Michael turned to him and gave him a serious stare.

... _You know Hazel would do the same for us..._

They shook hands and faced the demonic genie.

"~Your wish is granted~" It chimed gleefully. It lifted a small hoop from its horn. The ring grew to a large size and it soon resembled a large golden mirror that seemingly reflected space.

"Oh Hoopa forgot to mention the excruciating pain as the body is transformed" it said. "Hoopa wishes you a happy travel" it sang at last. Then it shoved the boys into the portal.

 _Pain... Pain... Pain..._

Searing... Burning... Stinging... Pain...

Snouts elongated from their faces. Fur sprouted all over. Arms and legs and shortened and morphed into paws. Tails grew and lengthened. Various appendages appeared on their bodies. Ears transformed, finally they shrunk down to the size of a small child...

Until passed out Michael and Blake lay in a familiar cave.

* * *

"Hoopa!" an irritated voice shouted.

"Yes master?" Hoopa replied.

"Where are those humans you were supposed to send to me so I could ease them into my world?" Arceus asked.

"Uh well..." Hoopa stuttered. "Hoopa may have misjudged his portals and...sent them straight to the Pokémon world." It finished quietly.

Arceus sighed. "Hoopa you know this doesn't work well with the time and balance of space."

"Where you at least gentle with them?" Arceus asked.

"Hoopa shoved them into portal..." It replied smirking.

"Hoopa, you know you have just made this harder work for me..." Arceus responded annoyed. "Now I have to go erase those mortals minds and find those children. Do you at least know where you sent them?"

"Yes Hoopa sent them to the same place as the girl." Hoopa said proudly.

"And do you know where that is?" Arceus pushed.

Hoopa seemed to sink as he subtly shook his head.

Arceus sighed. Hoopa you are dismissed.

Arceus watched Hoopa jump through one of his portals and disappear in a loud pop.

"Mew?" Arceus called.

"Yeah right here sir!" Mew replied zooming into the room. It floated right up to Arceus and levitated there bubbling with energy awaiting orders.

"Now I want you to see about these poor humans. I fear they have suffered a uncomfortable transformation." Arceus said distastefully.

"Got it sir!" Mew said saluting before it zoomed off through a portal.

"This might just work out in our favour" Arceus pondered.

Arceus smiled slightly and walked through a portal of his own, exciting his realm.

* * *

"Mew, Mew, Mew, Mew..." The little pink cat like creature hummed.

It flew over the whole region searching for irregular aura compared to a normal Pokémon.

It soon came to a particular cave. It flew down into the cave.

Ancients runes and patterns shone before it.

'Gasp' "Aww it's so pretty" Mew squealed entranced by the soft glowing colours.

"Oh wait there are the humans!" Mew said clearly proud of itself.

"Okay, okay now what was it that Mr. Arceus said again?" Mew pondered.

"Aww yeah I gotta transform..." Mew said sadly.

"Now what Pokémon...?" Mew said. "Ooh I know!" Mew smiled as it changed into a small blue foxlike Pokémon that stood on two legs.

"Perfect!" It celebrated. "Ooo I think they're waking up!" The Riolu/Mew said.

* * *

Yep so here is a special chapter that shows the obvious outcome from the teaser in Chapter 5.

Hope you enjoyed. Would love reviews? =^~^= (YAY THANKS FOR 200+ views)

This special chapter will have 2 parts to it. (Part 1) (Part 2)

Will post next part : Next week same day.

Hazel's story is still being posted as normal.

Until next time! See ya ;3


	10. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Valour**

Cinder walked alongside his two friends. They were making their way to a large building that stood out in the pristine city. It was built with a large tree sprouting from the centre of it, extending high into the sky.

"Hey guys I'm okay, really." Cinder said trying to reassure his friends.

'You could of died...' Hazel kept mumbling. While Ivy was silent and just kept walking.

The outside of the building closer up, brought a new perspective of it. Many runes and vines were expertly woven onto the structure. And as seen from farther away, a large tree sprouted from the centre extending into various tree houses along its many branches. The doors made of a wood Hazel could not identify stood looming with its great strength and majesty before the trio. Cinder took the first step, sending a quick look of excitement over his shoulder. All the previous emotions had seemingly disappeared before the door.

He stepped up right close and knocked on the door, a echoing sound could be heard as well as the shuffle of feet. The door temporarily gained a pinkish hue as physic power opened the ancient entrance. An Espeon stood at the door welcoming the new recruits. As soon as their feet had entered the building the groaning of the doors was heard as they softly banged shut.

"Woo... So hey guys the names Jewel" the Espeon said. "The register area for recruits is just down the corridor to the left" she instructed." She winked at Hazel and whispered 'can't wait to see what Eon you'll become!'

Hazel just shyly smiled and moved on to join her friends. She saw Cinder gawping at just about everything and Ivy staring at some of the masterfully woven banners and carved pillars.

As they walked down the corridor. Many tapestries lined the walls various great beasts were depicted. A trio of doglike beasts were visible on one, a creature of ground and water on another. But a reoccurring pattern was a symbol of sorts. A strange but familiar golden ring was surrounded by a triangle of three smaller symbols. A golden crest, a blue diamond and a pink pearl. As well as various coloured shards circling the crest.

Cinder noticed Hazel staring at the banner. "Hey you know I think there's a legend or something that goes with that..." Cinder said. "Hey Ivy do you know that one legend?" Cinder asked.

"Yeah it's written out here" Ivy pointed out. "Here I'll read it since its in Footprint"

* * *

 _In_ _the beginning there was darkness._

 _An egg was nestled within the nothing._

 _As it hatched it brought life._

 _Day and night was made._

 _Plants and animals thrived._

 _But the deed soon took its toll upon the god, as he had gone to rest for many years._

 _The peace did not last._

 _The creatures of the land fought. Tearing upon each other, the elemental ones drove the others into hiding._

 _When the creator awoke, he saw this and wept._

 _And from his tears flowed his essence and from this he created the Legendaries who he gave a purpose. Whether it be to be guardians who roamed the land or his new creators. He sent a dragon of diamond to govern time and a dragon of pearl to govern space._

 _But he saw that the balance was too far gone._

 _So he separated the others from the elementals. Into various universes._

 _He created a dragon of shadow to watch over the many lands._

 _Only for a great need would one for the other be called._

 _Both lands thrived apart and so it was done and the creator went to rest again. Leaving shards of his essence scattered among the land we know as evolution shards._

* * *

 _'Woah' Hazel thought so that Pokémon from my dream. Is like God? But why me, and what is going on?_

"Pretty cool right?" Cinder commented.

"Yeah..." Hazel replied.

"Come on guys, let's pick up the pace we are almost there." Ivy encouraged.

"Oh yeah we gotta register first!" Cinder remembered.

They hurried down the hallway at a quicker pace till they reached a door marked 'New Recruits.' A Granbull sat at a desk shuffling through various papers. The Pokémon looked up as it saw the newcomers arrive.

The Eevee, Charmander and Bulbasaur spilled into the room.

"Hi, so we're here to register." Cinder said.

"Yes... Hazel, Cinder and Ivy I presume?" It asked raising its eyebrows in a comical way.

"Yes Sir?" Cinder replied.

"Miss" The Granbull replied smirking.

Cinder blushed and muttered an apology.

Which only made the Granbull smile more.

"Well everything seems about here..." She said. "Just need a team name?"

"Darn" Cinder muttered. "Any ideas guys?"

"Poképals?" Hazel suggested.

"Taken" the Granbull replied.

"Vendetta?"

"Since when do we have a Vendetta?" Cinder said.

"I dunno sounds kinda cool though..." Hazel said.

"How about Valour?" Ivy suggested.

"Perfect" Cinder and Hazel said.

"Okey Dokey" The Granbull confirmed. "Now all that's left is for you to go do your initiation."

...

"It's right outside to the Leaders quarters." The Granbull said seeing the confused faces.

"Well fancy seeing you guys here" a familiar voice shouted.

Hazel looked over to see an Absol making his way over.

"So what are ya kids doing here huh?" He asked.

"Um actually sir," Cinder stuttered. "We are new recruits and we were supposed to go see the leader to get our initiation.

"Well you're looking right at him" the Absol laughed seeing the shock on the children's faces.

"Initiation huh, you kids been dungeon crawling before?" He asked.

"Yeah actually, for quite a couple years" Cinder replied proudly.

"Hmm well better get you a real challenge then?!" The Absol grinned. "How bout this one?" He said as he handed a sheet of paper to Cinder.

The paper summarised a suspicious trio of Unknown Pokémon that had been Skulking around the area.

"Awesome!" Cinder said excited.

"Well then get going kids, I hope to see a positive mission report!" The Absol said.

* * *

Hope you guys are enjoying this story.

Would love to hear feedback and what you think!

Check out my Profile to follow me on Instagram for some PokéArt.

Until next time Seeya!


End file.
